A Dangerous Travel
by LoseInSpace
Summary: Lors d'une attaque d'aliens à Rouen, Eden vit cet homme... Jack Harkness. Mais... Tout changea dans sa vie quand la ville où Eden habite désormais plongea dans le "Chaos".
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE - INVASION

De la pluie, toujours de la pluie. Eden en avait plus qu'assez de cette foutue pluie qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Elle était arrivée par hasard à Rouen et maintenant elle le regrettait. Paris était la ville des amoureux et elle ne souhaitait pas y aller. C'était pas son truc. Elle avait atterrit à Rouen, en Haute-Normandie, là où il y avait un temps pourrit, Lui, Il évitait toujours la pluie et le mauvais temps et Eden ne savait pas comment il faisait pour arriver toujours dans des endroits fantastiques. "Il", c'est son père : Le Docteur. Un homme fantastique que tout le monde aurait souhaité voir un jour. Il voyageait énormément, c'était donc compliqué de le trouver. Ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire, c'est un Seigneur du Temps. Le dernier de son espèce.

Son père lui avait dit qu'il aimait beaucoup cette ville. Mais avec sa chance, il avait dû venir en été... Remarquez, il n'a pas toujours de la chance ; il tombait dans tout les endroits à problèmes. Eden, elle, tombait toujours soit dans des endroit désertiques,, soit sous la pluie. La jeune rouquine attendait donc son père, sous cette foutue pluie et impatiemment d'entendre ne serait-ce le bruit si particulier que faisait son vaisseau, le Tardis, quand celui-ci atterrissait. Eden avait loué un studio dans le centre et aait essayé de joindre à maintes reprises son père mais c'était impossible. Toute seule, à regarder la pluie tomber. Elle attendait et espérait qu'il viendrait.

Elle profita que la pluie se soit arrêtée pour aller s'acheter à manger. Elle sortit et prit son parapluie (et alla au magasin qui se trouvait tout près de chez elle et acheta des pâtes et des pommes, paya puis sortit. Elle marchait tranquillement quand un homme la percuta.

" - Eh! Tu peux pas faire gaffe ?! Excuses toi au moins! Cria t-elle."

Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté. Il était grand, mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre de lui que son long manteau militaire qui flottait dans le vent. Il ne s'était pas retourné, ni excusé.

Eden et son caractère de fille bornée décida d'un pas ferme de le suivre pour régler ses comptes avec lui. Elle le suivit et arriva dans la rue du Gros Horloge. Elle se stoppa net, l'Horloge était à terre et les bâtiments tout autour étaient détruit. Elle ne pouvait pas passer ; En effet, la police qui faisait barrage. L'homme qu'elle avait vu plutôt avait disparu. Elle ne chercha pas longtemps ce qui avait tout détruit. Un vaisseau rond occupait une grande partie de la place.


	2. Chapter 2

SEASON ONE - CHAPTER ONE

INVASION IN ROUEN

La police faisait barrage. La rousse essayait de passer car cela l'intriguait. Pourquoi ici à Rouen alors qu'il y a d'autre endroits plus beaux et beaucoup plus utiles. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plu c'était ce type, le gars avec le manteau long... Lui de tout à l'heure, car en effet... Où était-il passé?  
Elle essayait de s'avancer et bousculait quelques personnes au passage. Elle s'occuperait de cet homme plus tard car la chose primordiale c'était ce vaisseau, qui était un danger pour la population. Elle arriva au niveau des barrières que les flics avaient placés et regarda de plus près quand au même moment, le vaisseau bougea et disparu, enfin il était devenu invisible. Eden savait que dès maintenant ce n'était pas tout à fait bon... Car ce qui arrivait ce n'était pas rien.

Elle se retourna vers les policiers leur demandant de faire rentrer les gans chez eux. Oui c'était très dangereux de rester ici en présence de ce vaisseau.  
"- Tout le monde doit se tirer d'ici !  
- Pourquoi vous croirais-je? Demanda l'un d'eux  
- Tout simplement parce que ... !"  
Elle fut coupée par un bruit de tir rapide. En effet elle saignait à la joue. Rien de plus qu'une blessure superficielle car elle s'était régénérer.

Il y avait eu une autre explosion plus loin. Peut-être un autre vaisseau...  
"- Allez barrez-vous ! Cria-t-elle ; vous voyez bien que c'est dangereux!"  
Elle entendit des bruits de pas venant de derrière, tournant lentement son regard. Elle le reconnu du premier coup. C'était lui. Le type, enfin l'homme qui l'avait bousculé quelque heures auparavant.  
" -Je vais devoir vous demandez de partir mademoiselle. Lui demande l'homme."  
Eden le regarda  
" -Même pas en rêve. J'suis pas fragile comme ces Humains."  
Jack l'interroge du regard.  
" -On ne sait pas déjà vu ?  
-Si, vous m'avais bousculé il y a quelques heures.  
-Ah c'était vous ! Eloignez-vous, je me charge du reste. Dit-il.  
-Puis vous partirez encore une fois comme par claquement de doigt. Elle sourit un peu ; Donc j'vais vous aidez, bien que je ne suis pas armée.  
-Pas question. Même si vous n'êtes pas humaine, c'est trop dangereux.  
-J'suis la fille du Docteur donc... Les trucs dangereux ça me connait un peu. Donc j'crains rien... En quelques sortes.  
-Le Docteur a une fille ?! S'exclama-t-il"  
Il se reprend  
" -Pas la peine de discuter"  
il part en la plantant ici  
" -Hey ! Mais attend!"  
Elle le suivit  
" -Si tu me suis encore je vais être obligé d'employer la manière forte gamine et je ne le conseil pas. Maintenant tu vas laisser les grands faires. Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.  
-Attends ! Qui t'es pour me parler sur ce ton!  
-Capitaine Jack Harkness, Torchwood. Va retrouver ton père, gamine. Et dis-lui que je l'attends.  
-J'aimerais bien mais ça fait deux putain d'année que j'suis bloquer dans cette fichue ville !"  
Il partit sans un mot, sans se retourner et Eden resta là. Elle voudrait bien rejoindre son père mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Alors le premier chapitre vous plait ? Avez-vous aimez ? Pourquoi si non.  
Quels sont vos impressions? Que se passera-t-il.  
Vous le verrez dans le second chapitre : ATTACK IN ROUEN, JACK & EDEN


End file.
